Episode 2008-018 01-18-2008
01-18-2008 Friday, January 18, 2008 Sponsors: H, U, 7 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kessie Sings "The Plumed Protector" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a bridge, which a train crosses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: H-hand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy learns to ride on a pony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover prepares a table for a family who's celebrating their grandmother's birthday, but Grover doesn't know her name, so when each family member refers to her as a different relative each time, Grover thinks there's more than one party going on, so he ends up bringing out seven cakes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A zookeeper feeds some polar bears sardines |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A barbershop quartet sings about counting floors when they go up and down in an elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The detective sees a lever, and thinks about what might happen if he pulls the lever, being prepared for anything. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Practice, Practice, Practice" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farley looks for his lost toy box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's Harder the First Time" - Children try various activities (riding tricycles, tying shoes, etc.) and progressively improve. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Howard and Harold think of H words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: U-Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H/h (with voiceover by Roscoe Orman) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Min, Derek & Shawn sings "Jungle Adventure" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Several cards form an H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The king of the Farcums wants a pyramid built; he and his subjects get inspiration from a seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Rhymies at Sea" - Larry, Mary and Barry sail on a ship, which sinks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven kids dance on a playground to the same beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 rabbits |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farmer Ernie sings "Grow High Grow Low" about how some plants grow high while some grow low. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie and her cat Feff pretend to be each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "East Side, West Side" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Soul H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear shows Big Bird his favorite painting at the Museum of Modern Art, "The Sleeping Gypsy". By imagining the sounds coming from the painting, they can almost hear them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Seven Sweet Sopranos" on a shaky piano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a spoof of the famous Mean Joe Green Coke commercial, football player Big Murray (Gordon) accepts a number 7 from a young fan, whom he rewards with a towel that also has a 7 on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 owls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wayne and Wanda sing "Row, Row, Row." They get much farther in the song than they typically might, but their boat sinks as soon as they reach the chorus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented using many materials and writing methods. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A runner leaps over letter H hurdles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 Starfish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olivia briefly narrates a film of repaving a street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six turtles plus one man equals seven. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pooh & Piglet sing "Broken Friendships" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hopscotch game with seven squares. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide